Rainbow
by LittleRuu
Summary: Even after the rain, when there is sunshine, we still can be connected by a beautiful bridge called rainbow. ICHIxRUKI


**AN: June 17 is the anniversary of Kurosaki Masaki's death. So basically Ichigo was visiting his late mother's grave.

* * *

**

**RAINBOW**

_Even after the rain, when there is sunshine, we still can be connected by a beautiful bridge called rainbow.

* * *

  
_

Kurosaki Ichigo stood up and observed the wide, blue sky. The light rain had finally stopped and the sun eventually started to appear behind those white, fluffy clouds. Sometimes, it amused him how the rain – light or heavy, it doesn't matter – loves 17 of June so much.

"Come on Rukia. Let's go. Dad and the twins must have been waiting for us down there."

Ichigo started to walk away from the small hut that he and Kuchiki Rukia took a shelter from previous rain. He then stopped his steps when he realized that the raven haired girl didn't follow him.

"Rukia? What's wrong?"

"Ah? No. I accidentally kicked the big rock over there when we were running for the shelter. It's okay. I can still walk. See? Ouch!"

Ichigo quickly grasped her arm before she could fully fall off.

"You can't even stand properly, idiot! Why don't you say earlier that your leg was sprained? If I know, I can-"

"Heal it? Hell right. You are suck at kido and don't act like you are a doctor like your dad. Don't worry. I was the one who thought it was okay since I don't feel anything wrong about it when we were waiting for the rain to stop. "

He observed her now, swollen ankle for a moment before asked her to ride his back.

"Huh?"

"Just… Ride onto my back. Okay?"

"No. I said I can walk! Why don't you believe me?"

"Che. _Seeing_ is believing. I said ride, idiot. It's not like we never done it before when we were chasing those damned hollows. At least you want to go down the stairs with the injured leg. We have to go to dad quickly."

"Fine!"

With that, Rukia obediently followed his _order_.

It was true that she always makes him look like a pony by riding on his back, but somehow this time, it felt slightly different. Well, of course it was. No hollow always means, no Mr. Pony.

Rukia grinned at her silly thought before she suddenly yelled straight to Ichigo's left ear.

"LOOK!!!!"

"Dammit! What the hell are you yelling for?! I am not deaf yet for God's sake!"

"Ichigo! Look! Look! It's a rainbow!"

She said joyfully while pointing at the colourful bows that cross the sky.

"Yeah, damn right midget. I'm proud to be a good teacher."

"…Hmm… It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"The rainbow… It's beautiful."

"Ahh…"

"…Remember? You once said, to make a beautiful rainbow; we need both of the rain and the sunshine, right?"

"Yeah. That's what I said. For the second time, I'm proud to be a good teacher, midget."

"Nope. I am a great learner!"

"Che… Whatever."

He continued his walk with a comfortable silent between them.

Rukia who started to feel bored, automatically let her hands played with the bright, orange strands on Ichigo's head.

Truth to be told, Ichigo hates it when people messed up with his hair. None of other people except for his mother could touch his hair. Not even his crazy dad. That one for sure. But somehow, he didn't really mind when Rukia's tiny fingers tousle with them.

"Can I be your sunshine too, Ichigo?"

He turned his head to her while his legs were still functioning, went down the hill.

"What did you said?"

_Oh shit. Did I just say that loudly?_

"Eh? What, what? I didn't say anything! Now keeps your eyes on the track, baka! I don't want to–"

"No. I think I heard _that _crystal clear."

He smirked.

"So… Since when I have become your sunshine, huh, Rukia?"

"I… I… You… Well…"

_Dammit! Like hell I would tell him about that! Words! Any words, Kuchiki Rukia!_

"Well…?"

"Err… Baka! Don't you realize that this bright orange spiky hair of yours…"

She tweaked his hair – hard – which made him jerked and rolled his amber eyes.

"Looks just like a sun that is always shining even in the dark?"

Rukia cursed herself silently for her choice of _words_ and what worst; she seemed unable to stop talking. She patted his hair lightly before continued.

"And I always thought… Even our memories in the rain were happened under two different places, two different rains… Involving two different people… When there is sunshine, we still can be connected by a beautiful bridge called rainbow… And as long as the sun is still shining – for you and for me – the rainbow should never fade… Right?"

Ichigo stayed silent for what seems like minutes, letting her sudden artistic words to sink deeply into his heart.

"Ichi…go?"

Rukia poked his right cheek with her index finger to get some respond. Okay. So she hates being ignored. She totally didn't like it especially after she had given him some… _speech_.

"Idiot… I think I have said this before and this time, bear it in your mind Rukia; even though there is no rainbow in the blue sky, we _are_ still connected no matter what. Not even death can tear our bond apart. But I think… Making a beautiful rainbow with you sounds fun. I would like to see the progress. And in case you don't realize it yet, since your tiny little brain can be too dense anyway– ouch! … You are always there for being my ray of light… Sunshine."

Ichigo was really positive that his face resembled his name perfectly now due to his corniness for calling her sunshine. But then, if she could say something like _that_, why can't him?

"Well..."

Rukia ruffled his head lightly and whispered,

"Now we both have our own sunshine… I just can't wait too see _our_ beautiful rainbow."

They both looked back at the colourful open sky; trying their best not to grin smugly with their _unconscious_ boldness.

_Fin._

* * *

**AN: **

**Honestly, today I'd sprained my ankle when I was running in the damned heavy rain. coughstupidrockcough. Now I still can't move properly so I decided to write this story since I was totally bored, just lying on the bed. **

**Such a weird inspiration.**

**And sorry for the grammatical errors! English is not my native language.  
**


End file.
